


Learn A Thing Or Two

by that_one_urchin



Series: Smut September [2]
Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Best Friends, Clubbing, College, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, Humor, Pining, Praise Kink, Roommates, Rue tops in this one, Sharing a Room, Smut, Strap-Ons, dumb gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 23:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20647223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_urchin/pseuds/that_one_urchin
Summary: Four times Rue gets a girl in her bed and four times Lexi has a gay crisis.





	Learn A Thing Or Two

**Author's Note:**

> This was way longer than expected, also I listened to Mount Everest by Labyrinth on repeat while writing because that song is awesomeee.
> 
> Based off of the tweet: https://twitter.com/cuhlexah/status/1171916237040836608?s=21

i.

Rue has always been attractive, but college has added a lot more confidence to her. With the recent confidence boost and the wider dating pool, Lexi isn’t surprised when her best friend starts getting asked out all the time. Both boys and girls flock to Rue, and Rue has started to shyly accept the female’s advances, so Lexi isn’t surprise the first time it happens.

She’s only surprised that she’s still in the room for it. 

It’s past midnight - and yeah, Lexi should be asleep because she has class tomorrow, but Netflix has totally ruined her sleep schedule - when Rue and her ‘guest’ stumble into the room. Lexi opens her mouth, prepared to greet Rue, but shuts it when she hears an unfamiliar little giggle. All of the lights are off and Lexi’s laptop screen has gone black so she can barely see, but she can definitely hear the sound of two sets of footsteps.

“Shh, we have to be quiet.” It’s Rue’s voice this time. “My roommate is sleeping.”

Sleeping. Right, yeah. Lexi gets it now, that since she has all the lights off and is tucked in bed, it must seem as if she’s sleeping. 

A normal person would sit up and inform them that she is actually awake, and then would go walk around the lounge for a half hour or so to give them some privacy. Lexi would be normal and do that, except she’s been there with them for over two minutes now due to her overthinking and her window has passed. Plus, she doesn’t want to ruin Rue’s moment and the lounge is particularly cold at night. 

So, Lexi stays put. 

She tries to keep her breathing quiet and hopes that Rue and the other girl won’t be too loud either. Lexi can deal with some nearly-silent sex. If she angles her head on the pillow just right then she can block the sound from one ear and besides, it’s too dark for her to even see anything. How bad can it get?

The answer is very bad. 

While Rue isn’t loud, the girl is. She won’t shut up - it’s a little annoying, honestly. It sounds like Rue is fingering her (yes, Lexi is the type of person who is able to know what fingering sounds like from across the room) and the noises are… well, they’re not great. Lexi feels as if she’s listening to porn in a public space with the volume blasted all the way up. 

Thankfully, the girl only lasts for a couple more minutes (‘Rue must be good at it’, Lexi thinks for a moment before she realizes the thought is wrong and shakes it away). 

It becomes quieter for a moment. Lexi holds her breath as she hears the rustling of sheets and the familiar sound of bodies moving on a mattress. Eventually it seems the tables have turned and then it’s Rue who is making noises, unknowingly painting Lexi’s face a whole new shade of red with the sounds.

The girl’s name is Cassandra, but Rue calls her Cass. Lexi guesses this moments later, because she hears Rue say it - more like moan it, but Lexi isn’t ready to admit that. 

She decides she hates the name. There’s something off about it. There’s something off about how fondly Rue says it (not unlike the way Tue will sometimes brand her as Lex), how she sounds almost needy when she does. It makes Lexi’s stomach churn, hearing how low Rue’s voice gets when her mouth grasps the name - Cass, Cass, Cass - over and over until Lexi feels as if she may vomit. 

She should have left earlier, right when they came in. The air in the room feels stifling, though minutes ago it had been clear and cool. Lexi’s chest feels as if a brick has been set on it while she was floating in the ocean, and now she’s just sinking. 

She has no idea why she’s reacting this way. Disgust? Understandable when your friend is having sex a few feet away from you. Disgust to the point of almost vomiting and having a mental breakdown? Well, that’s a tad excessive.

Lexi tries to suck it up. It’s over in a few more minutes. Rue’s voice comes out muffled - Lexi imagines Rue on the bed with her eyes shut, face flushed as she clamps a hand around her own mouth - but still audible to Lexi, and she hears that little ‘Cassandra’ that makes Lexi’s heart sink.

Judging by how quiet they suddenly become, it didn’t take them long to fall asleep, but Lexi stays awake for awhile after. She can’t sleep. She still feels wrong somehow, almost like she’s about to fall and can see the upcoming injury. 

Besides that, there’s also this burning in the pit of her stomach. It’s similar to arousal but not quite - Lexi isn’t sure why she would be aroused in this situation - and it lingers until Lexi twists and turns and gives in, finally touching herself in a moment of slight guilt and weakness.

ii.

By the time Lexi reaches the apartment, she is out of breath and panting. She regularly visits the gym now, mostly to set a good example for Rue, and her workout plus the climbing of many, many stairs (the elevator in their dorm is broken) leaves her winded. All Lexi is thinking about when she returns is the water she’ll be gulping down and the amount of sleep she can get before her next class. 

Then she sees the sock on the doorknob and suddenly all she can think about is Rue screwing some girl. 

Lexi stares at the sock for a solid minute before sighing and slumping down outside the door, realizing she has nowhere else to go. She tries to stay calm and ignore the images she’s put in her own head, but the thoughts eat away at her. 

Who is the girl in there with Rue? Is it Cassandra again, and if not then is this new girl even prettier than the last? 

It’s the same odd mix of emotions as last night - curiosity, disgust, anger, and a very, very tiny bit of arousal - except less magnified since there’s no surround sound this time. Still, the feelings are much too strong and Lexi tries to calm herself down. It doesn’t really work though, because by the time Rue and Girl #2 finally exit the room, Lexi has already come up with a hundred possible things they could have done in there.

Each one had been more outrageous than the next, but she still isn’t prepared for it when Rue and the girl appear, both of them looking as innocent as possible. 

It seems as if they haven’t noticed Lexi yet, so Rue takes off the sock with her left hand. Her right hand is preoccupied holding Girl #2’s fingers with her own. They look close. Of course they’re close - they were having sex for fucks sake - but the way they stand next to each other, pressed up against each other like one is a magnet and the other is metal, just makes Lexi feel uneasy. 

“So, I’ll see you in Psych later, right?” The girl asks. Her voice is annoyingly smooth and even just her side profile is gorgeous. She’s blonde and almost Rue’s height, but she’s curvy in a way that Rue is not so she seems a bit shorter.

“Yeah.” Rue nods and grins. Her smile is genuine. “Definitely.”

Lexi goes unnoticed. It’s like she’s in high school again. She watches the whole interaction silently, feeling seconds away from getting to her feet and punching the blonde across the face.

“Bye, Rue.”

“Bye, Julie.” Rue responds, then stares at Julie’s retreating form with this dumb smile on her face like she’s in love with her and god- Lexi wants to throw up.

Now that that whole thing is over, Lexi clears her throat loudly.

Rue looks down in surprise at Lexi who is crouched down near the doorway (she admittedly looks like a creeper, but there is nothing she can do about it now). 

“Oh. Hey, Lex.” Rue absolutely beams at her, and it eases the ache in Lexi’s stomach a little.

Just a little.

iii.

“I think I’m a homophobe.” 

Laughter bursts out of Lexi’s laptop and Cassie’s body shakes on the screen, not bothering to cover her mouth as she does it. Lexi tries to keep her face totally straight (no pun intended) so Cassie knows that she isn’t messing around, but her idea suddenly seems sort of ridiculous. Still, she soldiers on.

“I’m serious, Cassie.” Lexi grumbles, glaring when Cassie doesn’t let up on the laughter. “Stop laughing, this is serious.”

They have been FaceTiming for about an hour now, just talking about random stuff and going over the little things that barely matter. Lexi has been going along with it because she genuinely enjoys hearing about her sister’s life, but she also called specifically just to discuss her new mental development. It’s not like she could start a conversation with ‘hey, I’ve heard Rue have sex and now I think I might hate gay people, so please help’. 

“You do know your best friend is gay, right?” 

“Yeah.” Lexi sighs and rubs at her temples. She glances around the room, making sure that it’s still empty before replying. “I don’t want to be that person who says they’re not homophobic just because they have gay friends.” 

Cassie is still chuckling. Lexi squirms, feeling ridiculous. She had been at Rue’s side for four years and never had a problem with her sexuality. Lexi had even started the Gay, Straight Alliance at her school. She probably could have been voted least homophobic out of everyone there, but here she was now - doubting herself and feeling extremely guilty about her possible prejudice.

It takes longer than Lexi would like, but Cassie eventually gets it together.

“Okay, okay.” Cassie nods, finally calming herself down. “Tell me everything.”

So, Lexi runs through it all. She starts from the beginning, going over how she had dumbly stayed in the room when Rue had brought that girl over. She admits to the masturbating with a full-on blush and quickly rushes into what had happened last week with Julie, - the blonde - giving all the details of her random rage. Lexi tells everything she can remember, even though she doesn’t enjoy how Cassie nods along and watches her with this smug little grin.

Once she’s done, Cassie rests her chin in her palms and allows her grin to grow twice as large. 

“Do you feel disgust when you look at Rue?” Cassie asks, but she seems to know the answer already.

“No.”

“But you hate every girl she sleeps with?”

“...Yes.” Lexi replies, not really sure where Cassie is going with this. 

Cassie leans back in her chair and stretches, purposefully dragging out the action before returning her arms to her sides. “Well, I don’t think you’re a homophobe.”

Lexi still isn’t entirely sure if that is true or not. She doesn’t want to be one, obviously, but there’s some odd feeling that awakens in her stomach every time she sees Rue with a girl. Lexi opens her mouth to respond but she promptly shuts it when she hears the door open, then panics and slams her laptop shut when she sees Rue.

Rue is in sweatpants and a hoodie, her regular class attire, but she quickly goes over to her closet and starts sorting through it. Lexi spins around in her chair to watch, silently hoping that Rue isn’t going to drag her into anything ridiculous. Every time Rue comes home like this, they do something crazy. Last time, they went out and rode a mechanical bull.

“Hey, Rue.” Lexi says slowly, hoping if she’s careful enough then Rue will forget that she is here and go on with her plan alone.

Rue finally pulls out a black dress. “We’re going to a gay club. Also, hi.”

Lexi just stares at her. She stares until Rue lifts her hoodie off right in the middle of the room and reveals that she doesn’t wear shirts under those hoodies, much less a bra. Lexi flushes and spins back around quickly. 

“You should get dressed.” Rue tells her, and she sounds almost amused with the way Lexi had spun around.

Lexi would listen, but she isn’t sure if Rue is dressed yet so she doesn’t turn around. “Why are we going to a gay club?”

“Why not?” Rue questions and taps Lexi’s shoulder to let her know that she is properly dressed again. “Do you have a party to go to or something?”

This would be the time when Lexi would protest and say she wants to stay home and watch television, but this is a gay club. As in, there are gay people there. As in, Lexi could go and dance and get a drink or something but also prove that she isn’t a homophobe. So, she gets up and goes over to her own closet, deciding that she’s going to go out on a Friday night for the first time all year.

She picks out a purple dress that is a little too tight and dresses herself while facing the wall. It has been a long time since Lexi has worn this - she’s not even sure why she brought it along to college, actually. It makes her a bit uncomfortable but she looks great in it, so she tries to force some confidence into herself.

All that confidence drains when she sees Rue. She had gotten a glance at Rue minutes ago, but seeing her properly feels totally different. Rue’s dress isn’t as tight as Lexi’s but it’s short and comes with more cleavage than Lexi thinks she can handle. 

She feels… odd. 

Lexi could lie and say that all she feels is jealousy, but her body is hot and her whole back is tense. It’s almost as if all of the tension in her body is building and ready to spring out, but at what Lexi isn’t sure. 

“You look nice.” Lexi manages to say, even with the confusion surrounding her own feelings.

It doesn’t feel like hatred, and homophobia is hatred, so what the fuck is this feeling in her gut that is suddenly associated with Rue?

“Thanks.” Rue grins and holds out her hand to Lexi, moving her fingers in a beckoning motion that tells Lexi to hold her hand. “You ready to go?”

“Uh. Yeah. Sure.” Lexi’s verbal stumbling makes Rue smile fondly.

Her smile only grows bigger when Lexi accepts the offer and reaches out to grab her hand.

An hour later and Rue has already ditched Lexi.

The last time she saw Rue was about fifteen minutes ago. Rue had been dancing (Lexi can’t forget that, because Rue is such an amazing dancer that most of the time Lexi can’t take her eyes off of her) with some bubbly, redheaded girl who clung to Rue a bit too closely. Now they were gone.

It probably wasn’t intentional - the club is large and packed with people, plus it’s dark so it’s very easy to get lost or lose someone - but still. Lexi is sitting alone at the bar, sipping her fifth cocktail of the night. She thinks that she might be drunk. She isn’t sure because there is no one there to tell her if she’s acting weird, and Lexi is too scared to stand up and find out.

Also, there are gay people here. 

Like, there’s this couple who has been making out on the dance floor for a solid twenty minutes and Lexi doesn’t feel disgusted with any of it. (Well, okay, she hadn’t enjoyed passing by them and accidentally getting grinded on - but that’s just normal human being stuff). 

Which is great, because now it’s confirmed that Lexi isn’t a homophobe, but also it’s kind of bad because now she doesn’t understand her own feelings at all. She’d felt so disgusted (and a little aroused, but whatever she’s nineteen and basically everything turns her on) when she had heard Rue fucking that girl. Then there was the other one, out in the hallway, who Lexi had wanted to punch for no reason at all.

None of it adds up. 

Lexi finishes off her drink. All of the alcohol is masked by the fruity taste, so she’s genuinely surprised when she stands up and the room spins. She immediately feels as if she’s going to throw up, so she staggers through the sweaty crowd and to where she hopes the girls bathroom is.

Thankfully, Lexi finds it quickly and without getting anyone else’s sweat on her body. She is insanely relieved when she sees the sign that says ‘bathrooms’ and heads in there as fast as she can. 

She regrets the action seconds later. 

There are two people obviously having sex in the bathroom. Lexi can hear it once she shuts the door and the music fades. The moaning is high-pitches and constant, and all around jarring to hear in a public bathroom. Lexi’s stomach is stirring, so she stays put for awhile longer since walking seems like it will result in losing her lunch. 

Despite her better judgement, Lexi walks further into the bathroom. She can see bits of their bodies peeking out through the space at the bottom of the stall. There are a pair of feet in red heels and then tan knees and legs right next to them. It’s weird, but the knees and legs look very familiar. Lexi might just be drunk and imagining things, but she has to be sure, so she moves closer.

Those are definitely familiar knees. Rue’s knees. Rue’s legs. Rue’s body and hands, and her mouth probably somewhere on that girl and-

Fuck. Lexi can’t breathe. 

Her chest suddenly feels so heavy. It aches now, hurts so much that it distracts from her stomach pains. Lexi bolts out of there and across the dance floor, immediately going back to her previous seat at the bar.

“Shots, please.”

It takes another twenty minutes for Rue to finally come back to the bar and Lexi, but it’s too late because Lexi is already hammered. It takes Rue about thirty seconds to realize that and then two minutes to drag Lexi out of the club and into the parking lot. 

“Jeez, Lex.” Rue breathes, wrapping her arm around Lexi’s waist and gripping her tightly. “Why did you get so drunk?”

Lexi just giggles dumbly. “I’m absolutely smashed!” 

Rue rolls her eyes at that and leads Lexi over to what she considers the cleanest spot in the parking lot, then she sits down with Lexi there. Lexi vaguely remembers Rue saying something about waiting for an Uber a couple minutes ago, but it’s all hazy in her head. Plus, her own hands seem very interesting right now and she’s not focused on much else but that.

“I heard you, by the way.” Lexi says after a moment, tracing her own palm with her finger. 

(Fuck, her hand is so totally cool at the moment. It’s just awesome. Why is Rue not seeing how amazing her hands suddenly are?)

“Heard me say what?” Rue asks. 

Lexi pouts and leans her weight over, successfully bumping her shoulder onto Rue’s. “In the bathroom. I heard you, you know, with that girl.” 

“Lex-“

“You were making her cum.” Lexi says bluntly. “Why her, though? Why not… why not me?”

Rue is suddenly looking at Lexi like she’s dropped a bomb on her and Lexi is… well, Lexi is quickly forgetting the words that just came out of her mouth. Seriously. What the fuck were they talking about?

“Rue?” Lexi questions, reaching out for her. She rests her palm against Rue’s shoulder and rubs it absentmindedly. 

For a moment, it seems as if Rue is going to speak, but that moment passes when a car drives up near them and the headlights bathe them in light. Rue seemed to have bravado in the dark (and Lexi seemed braver with the alcohol in her system), but all of it is washed away by the exposing light. They both stand up silently. Even Lexi, who barely understands how to walk properly, feels disappointed.

Maybe things would have been different if it hadn’t been for the headlights.

Lexi wakes up with no memory of the night before and a throbbing headache. She groans and presses the palms of her heels to her eyes, trying to rub away the sting she feels there. She eventually gets her shit together enough to look around the room and finds it empty. 

Also, she’s in Rue’s bed. 

Lexi looks around a little more and quickly finds a glass of water and some Advil on the nightstand. There is also a note with familiar, but crude, handwriting stuck under the bottle of Advil.

‘Drink lots of water and take some Advil. I’m at my morning class. You better not puke on my bed since I so GRACIOUSLY let you borrow it.

P.S: you’re an idiot for drinking that much, but I love you.

\- Rue’

What a good friend.

iiii.

Lexi closes her laptop and stretches, finally glad that she’s done with her essay. It’s a Friday night, so maybe she should be at a party or something, but she’s sort of scarred after the killer hangover she had last weekend. She would promise to never drink again, but every time she does she just breaks that promise within a month or two.

Rue is still there surprisingly, and it looks as if she plans to stay. She is carrying around a bowl of Lucky Charms and has her own laptop set up on her bed, open to some movie on Netflix that Lexi can’t see properly.

“Are you going out tonight?” Lexi asks.

Rue ties her hair back into a ponytail and gives Lexi this determined look that definitely means she’s up to something. “Nope.”

For the next minute, Lexi watches as Rue goes back and forth across the room. Rue grabs all of the snacks they have hidden around the room and dumps them on her bed, then pulls a six pack of Coca-Cola out of a plastic grocery bag. She sets them all up on the bed and around the laptop, leaving ample space for someone to sit in front of the screen. 

“Are you done with your essay?” Rue asks, putting her knee on the mattress and beginning to climb onto it.

“Yeah.” Lexi replies. “Why?”

“Do you want to have a movie night?”

Two movies later and Lexi feels sleepy. Not sleepy enough to actually fall asleep, but sleepy enough that she is curled around Rue’s arm at the moment. Rue is just so warm and soft that it’s almost overly hard not to cling to her during a movie. Lexi can’t help it.

Rue is currently searching Netflix for a third movie to watch, but she seems to give up and sets her laptop aside.

“Tired?” Lexi asks, assuming that this means Rue is ready to go to bed. 

Rue shakes her head and sits up a little, bringing Lexi along with her. “No. I think we should talk.”

“About what?”

For a split second, Rue looks puzzled. It’s the face Rue uses when she is figuring something out or when she tries to tell a big lie on the spot. Lexi knows it well, and so she’s mildly concerned when she sees the expression flash across Rue’s face.

“Last weekend at the club, you - uh - you got really drunk and you said some stuff.” Rue explains.

Each of Rue’s words make Lexi increasingly anxious. Lexi shifts on the bed, trying not to squirm and failing.

“Like what?”

“You indirectly asked me to make you cum.” Rue says it all very fast but Lexi puts it together and drops her head into her hands once she does, groaning at the new (well, new to Sober Lexi) information. “And that’s- I mean, it’s a lot, but it’s fine. I just didn’t know you wanted to, like, fuck me or whatever.”

The way Rue mumbles out the last couple words is so timid that it’s endearing. Lexi forgets about everything that is suddenly going on for a very quick second and stares in awe at how cute Rue is. She’s so cute that Lexi wants to reach out and pinch her cheeks, then lean forward and kiss her and-

Okay, so maybe Lexi kind of wants to fuck Rue a little bit. 

“I think I do.” Lexi admits slowly.

“You think?”

“I do.” The words come out more firmly than Lexi thought they would. “I do if you do. I just… I don’t know, maybe we could start slow.”

Rue nods. She nods for awhile, and it gets to the point where Rue and Lexi are just sitting and staring at each other. It’s awkward until it isn’t. Lexi breaks the tension by laughing - she can’t keep eye contact for this long without starting to laugh, it’s a bad habit or hers - and then Rue laughs along with her. 

The laughter only stops when Rue grips the back of Lexi’s neck and kisses her.

It’s slow at first but it only takes seconds for it to become heated. Not because Rue breaks her promise to go slow, but because Lexi kisses her back borderline desperately when she finds out that she likes kissing Rue a whole lot. She’s gripping Rue’s shoulders and pulling her closer, trying hard to get all of Rue pressed up against. Lexi is being kind of needy, honestly, but Rue adjusts and then doesn’t seem to care. 

Actually, ‘doesn’t seem to care’ are the wrong words. Rue does seem to care, because she takes Lexi’s desperation and makes a valiant attempt to quench it. She rests her hands on Lexi’s arms and slowly pushes her back, then climbs on top of her once Lexi is settled. 

“This okay?” Rue asks, hovering closely over Lexi.

“Yeah.” Lexi nods. Her fingers play with the bottom of Rue’s shirt. She wants it off. “It’s more than okay.”

Rue grins at her and takes the hint, tugging her shirt off in one unfairly sexy motion. Lexi stares up at Rue, tracing all the newly exposed skin with her eyes - then, with her hands. She runs her fingers along Rue’s hips, the little dip in her waist, and up across her breasts. Bless Rue’s need to never wear a bra.

“You’re so pretty.” Lexi says once she’s done with her inspection. 

“Me?” Rue asks, and her voice gets lower - a little more teasing. It’s hot. “Have you seen yourself?”

Rue grabs Lexi’s hands and leads them back down to the mattress, successfully pinning them above Lexi’s head. She dips down and kisses Lexi’s lips one more time before planting her mouth on Lexi’s neck. Her kisses are firm and warm, trailing across all the skin she can get to before she finds a soft spot on Lexi’s neck and nips it experimentally.

Lexi tilts her head back and moans. She can’t help it. She never used to understand those people who couldn’t shut up during sex (even when Lexi was masturbating, she was often pretty quiet) but now she’s moaning like a porn star and they haven’t even moved up to sex yet. Not to mention that Lexi is also already so wet, enough that she can feel it between her thighs whenever she moves. 

There’s just something about Rue holding her down that gets to her. 

And the biting. 

Yeah, she likes the biting, too.

Rue seems to pick up on that because she keeps doing it. She gets down to Lexi’s collarbone, on a mission to put her mouth on every bit of Lexi. There are probably hickies slowly forming all across Lexi’s skin, and normally she would complain, but just the thought of it - of going outside the next day and having everyone see the marks Rue has left on her - makes her flush with arousal.

Eventually, Rue pulls away. It’s just for a moment but Lexi can’t help but want to drag her back again. 

Rue reaches down and tugs a bit of the fabric of Lexi’s shirt, giving her a questioning look. Lexi isn’t really ready to blurt out ‘yes, please fuck me’, so she just nods instead. Rue grins at her (that silly, dopey grin that makes Lexi’s knees so weak that she’d fall if she were standing up) and pulls the pajama top off. Lexi is, again, thankful that they both went braless.

Rue kisses across her chest and down her stomach at Lexi’s prompting. Okay, so maybe Lexi holds Rue’s shoulders and starts to gently push them down, because she’s sure she doesn’t need any more foreplay. Lexi is ready for whatever comes next. She wants more from Rue, she wants all of Rue.

“Patience.” Rue rolls her eyes good-naturedly, but kisses right along the top of Lexi’s shorts and pushes them down a bit. 

Lexi can’t help but roll her hips up at the action, so Rue simply grips her waist and pushes her hips back down to the mattress. Which is an incredibly hot action that just makes Lexi hornier.

“Is this what you do with the other girls?” Lexi asks.

There’s a pause, one where Rue smirks to herself and rests her cheek against Lexi’s bars hipbone. “Not exactly.”

“Would you show me?” Lexi runs her hand along Rue’s jaw and to her chin until Rue lifts her head, looking up at Lexi’s eyes. 

It’s oddly intimate.

It’s also one of the few times where Lexi makes eye contact with someone for an extended period of time without laughing. 

“Yeah.” Rue replies finally, getting off the bed. Lexi watches Rue start to walk across the room before Rue pauses and looks over her shoulder. “Give me a second.”

Rue goes over to her closet and kneels down. The faint sound of rustling fills the room and Lexi sees Rue pull out a box, but that’s all she gets a glimpse off. While she waits, Lexi decides to take her shorts and underwear off.

When Rue returns she is holding what looks like a mess of straps that makes up a harness with a dark purple dildo jutting from it and - oh. 

Lexi sucks in a tiny breath. Her thought process sounds a little like: holy shit, holy shit, okay, that’s hot.

“We don’t have to use it if you don’t want to.” 

“I want to.” Lexi replies a bit too quickly.

Rue grins and hooks her thumbs in her pants, then pushes them down. She steps out of them once they are pooling at her feet. Lexi watches silently as Rue puts the strap-on on, and she nearly gets on her knees right then and there when she finally sees Rue with it on properly. It takes an insane amount of effort not to beg Rue to move her ass, get onto the bed, and fuck her.

Thankfully, Rue moves relatively fast. She climbs back on top of Lexi and kisses her, then trails her hand down Lexi’s stomach and feels the soft skin there. She keeps going until her fingers brush wet heat and once they do she pauses, searching Lexi’s face for any uncertainty.

“You still want to do this?” Rue asks.

Lexi nods eagerly. “God yes.” 

Rue starts off with one finger, which Lexi takes easily. She’s fine - actually, better than fine. She wants more. Lexi rolls her hips down against Rue’s hand and tries to get more from it, already not being able to take Rue’s torturously slow pace.

“You’re gorgeous, you know that?” Rue eases a second finger into Lexi.

Lexi whines (actually whines, she feels so desperate). “Please, more. Thought you were going to fuck me.”

“I am.” Rue works those two fingers in a little faster, spreading them a bit with each thrust. “I’m just getting you ready, baby. Be patient.”

Just the way Rue calls her baby makes Lexi moan. It sounds so fond, yet it causes a fresh wave of wetness to gush out of her.

Obviously, Rue feels it and grins devilishly, leaning down to kiss under Lexi’s jaw. “Oh, you like it when I call you baby. Or is it me bossing you around?”

Rue keeps on moving inside of her, pushing forward harder and going faster until Lexi begins to let out a steady string of moans. Lexi clings to her, enjoying the rhythm Rue builds up. Rue adds a third finger and Lexi whimpers, twisting her head to the right to try and bury her face in the pillow to muffle her moans.

“It’s both - fuck.” Lexi grinds down onto Rue’s hand. “Please, Rue. I can’t wait.”

“Okay, baby. Okay.” Rue agrees.

She pulls her fingers out, leaving Lexi feeling empty for a second. Rue shifts forward and rests her hands on either side of Lexi’s head before she tilts her hips and lets the tip slip against Lexi’s slit. Lexi moans and arches up to meet her, and when Rue finally pushes forward it makes Lexi suddenly feel so full.

It’s a stretch, but Rue eases her way into Lexi and makes sure to be gentle about it. She distracts Lexi with kisses and occasionally drags her warm palms along Lexi’s body. Every touch makes Lexi moan or whine or whimper, she feels so fucking sensitive.

Rue gets all the way inside of Lexi pretty soon and when she does Lexi brings her hands up to Rue’s back, digging her fingertips into the skin there. 

“Good?” Rue asks, starting to thrust slowly.

“So good.” Lexi moans and wraps her legs around Rue’s waist to bring her closer. “You?”

“Perfect. I’m perfect.” Rue replies, and Lexi thinks that’s pretty fucking accurate.

Rue starts to pick up the pace a bit, adjusting her thrusts so the angle is just right. At the new angle, the toy starts to bump against a spot inside of Lexi that makes her see stars. Lexi cries out every time Rue hits that spot, making so much noise that Rue has to muffle her by pressing her mouth to Lexi’s.

She works Lexi up with a series of quick thrusts, swallowing all the desperate moans that leave her mouth and the little whimpers. Lexi feels so good that she barely has any time to collect herself, and cums embarrassingly fast while whining Rue’s name into the crook of Rue’s neck.

“Taking it so well, Lex.” Rue drops gentle kisses onto Lexi’s cheeks. “Such a good girl.”

Something about hearing that makes Lexi tremble. Heat runs all throughout her body and she starts to rock down to meet Rue’s thrusts. 

“C-Call me that again. Please, Rue.” Lexi pulls Rue closer until they’re finally pressed flush against each other.

Rue makes a pleased noise. “You wanna be my good girl?”

“Yes, please. Fuck.” 

Rue snakes her hand down between their bodies and finds Lexi’s clit. She rubs it frantically with two fingers, causing Lexi to buck up only to be stopped by Rue’s body on top of her. Rue doesn’t let up with her pace. She keeps going until Lexi cums again and again, until her legs slip from Rue’s waist and she can’t take it anymore.

By the time Rue pulls out Lexi is absolutely wrecked. Her hair is a mess, her skin is heated and pink everywhere, and the insides of her thighs are noticeably shiny. Lexi slumps against the bed tiredly. The only parts of her body that are even slightly tensed at all are her arms, which are still thrown around Rue’s neck to keep her close.

“Let me… let me do you.” Lexi mumbles. Her eyelids close halfway before she blinks herself awake.

Rue chuckles. “No, honey. Let’s wait until morning. You’re tired.”

“Okay.”

Lexi hadn’t met to agree so easily, but she does anyways. Rue disappears for a minute - most likely to go put the toy away - but comes back and climbs into bed. She maneuvers Lexi’s body until it’s on its side and wraps her arm around Lexi’s waist, pushing up against her.

Rue presses a kiss to the nape of Lexi’s neck. “Hey Lex, how’d you figure out that you liked me?”

“Oh, I didn’t until now.” Lexi replies through a yawn. “I thought I was a homophobe.”

“...What?”

**Author's Note:**

> ... I need Jesus. Also can y’all tell I have a praise kink because it’s in basically every one of my smut fics?
> 
> My Twitter is: @thatoneurchin


End file.
